Businesses and organizations create and make photograph repositories available to subscribers to store large quantities of photos so that subscribers can access the photos by perusing the photo repositories. Photographs are a way to engage customers and share moments of interest with family and friends. However, browsing through a photograph repository, or searching for photos of interest can become quite burdensome and time consuming when hundreds of photos are posted a week. At such a pace, in just a few weeks there can be thousands of photographs to search through in a single repository. A typical person who lives a very busy life may not have time to peruse or even browse through the many photos to find photographs relevant to him or her. Yet, even the quintessential busy person may want or need to access the photos relevant to him. These photos can play important roles, such as for remaining part of the life of loved ones, supervising underlings, remaining in the loop as to the safety and propriety of family members or employees.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to automatically identify and access photographs of interest, without having to search through myriads of photos. Additionally, there is a need for providers of such photos to receive feedback regarding how well the photos fulfill the goal of providing photographs of interest to subscribers, clients, patron, and others followers of consequence.